Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
Related Art
International Publication (WO) No. 2013/021497 describes an invention relating to a vehicle seat device. To explain briefly, a vehicle seat is provided with a seat frame configured including a first seat frame portion disposed at a seat cushion side, and a second seat frame portion disposed at a seatback side. A seat portion support mechanism that employs bearings to rotatably support a seat portion, on which an occupant sits, is provided at the center of a front portion of the first seat frame portion. The axial line of a rotation axis of the seat portion support mechanism is oriented in a direction tilted at a specific angle, such that the rear is higher than the front in the seat front-rear direction. The seat portion is accordingly capable of swaying by rotating the seat portion about the rotation axis of the seat portion support mechanism.
Moreover, a seatback support mechanism in which bearings are employed to rotatably support a seatback that supports the back of the occupant, is provided at a height direction intermediate portion of the second seat frame portion. The axial line of a rotation axis of the seatback support mechanism is oriented toward the seat front-rear direction. Thus the seatback is capable of swaying about the rotation axis of the seatback support mechanism.
In the above configuration, the driver consciously or unconsciously attempts to rotate (swing) their pelvis and shoulders in opposite directions when the vehicle turns. When this occurs, the seat portion sways, and the seatback also sways, such that the seat portion and the seatback follow the movement of the occupant.